Coincidence
by Yumeshojo
Summary: Rath sneaks out to visit the library, and ends up inadvertently impressing a pretty lady. How's a long dead Egyptian thinker to fend off the advances of a modern woman, and keep himself out of trouble with his comrades? RathxOC


**Disclaimer: Etiam non neque de pecunia facere, hoc est ex proprietate intellectus non res off. Latin, lol.**

**Wrote this a LONG time ago heh heh. I used to love this show as a kid, and Rath was my fav (hurray for brainy guys!) so this was born. Not much, not planning to ever write any more, but I liked it enough to post.  
**

* * *

Rath knew he shouldn't. He _knew. _But every fiber of his cold, dead being was screaming for him to move. And to move _soon_. Because if he didn't-

No no NO. He wasn't even supposed to _be _here! Can't make any moves to draw attention to himself. Don't be _stupid_.

With a small creek, the shelf started to slowly tilt in the woman's direction.

Ah, for Ra's sake.

Rath, as quickly as he could causally stroll, made his way across the room and was behind her in seconds, holding up the bookshelf with one hand and reaching up with the other. Being considerably taller than her, grabbing the book she had been trying to climb the shelf to get was easy. "Here." His tone was exasperated as he brought the book down to her, but his breathe - ah, old habits die just as hard as a mummy - caught in his throat. She had her head leaned back, bumping his amulet against his chest, and her big brown eyes were gazing curiously into his. As she wrapped her fingers around the book without looking, not taking it from him - just grasping it - a smile broke out on her face.

"Thank you!"

"Y-you're welcome." He managed to let his breath out again as he sighed the words.

The girl didn't seem to notice. "What're you so bundled up for, sir? I know it's cold outside, but it's plenty warm in here - bordering on hot, even."

Inwardly, Rath recoiled. _Sharp, this girl is._ Of course Rath was bundled up - he couldn't exactly waltz around town in his bare wrappings. And it being winter, hiding this was easy enough - until he stepped into a heated building.

_This is why I should have kept to myself._ He thought, but couldn't help but take back his own statement - if he'd stayed away, she'd have toppled the shelf over on top of herself.

"Er...I'm...cold natured?"

She blinked up at him, and Rath found it very hard not to blurt out the truth. Her innocent face was very hard to lie to. "Oh, I guess to each his own, right?"

Rath wasn't entirely sure that saying applied to this situation, but didn't trust himself to speak again.

Suddenly, her face broke out into a grin. "You come here often?"

Rath, being a mummy from the past, didn't get the insinuation. "No, not really. This is my first time coming to a..._a library._"

_And probably my last. I'm really taking a chance, sneaking out here. I should really get back. _

"Figured, since I work here. I didn't recognize you." She giggled a bit. "Of course, there's not much to recognize, with that big hat and that scarf covering half your face. Nice eyes, though. I love green."

If Rath had any blood in him, it would have rushed strait to his face. "T-thank you."

Her face changed to something thoughtful. "Most people don't like brown, though. Have you ever noticed that?"

The words were out before Rath could stop them. "I like brown."

He could have slapped himself - until he saw her face light up. "Really? Thank you! I'm Henrietta. What's your name?"

"R-rath." Why oh why did he just tell her his real name? _Have you lost your mind, Rath?_ _Should have kept it in the jar where it was safe!_

Finally, Henrietta pulled up her head and turned around - not that it was a much better position as before. The space between Rath and the bookshelf was small, so Henrietta was still partially pressed against him, but still far enough away to seem casual.

"That's an interesting name. I like it. Hey, are you busy?"

"Ah, um...not really...no. Why?"

Henrietta giggled. "Just wondering if I could treat you to something to eat - as a thank you."

"!" Rath was taken aback. He didn't realize he was being hit on, no, but what was shocking him was that she was actually _trying _to spend more time with him. And that he wanted to say yes, despite knowing better.

She tilted her head to the side, making puppy dog eyes at him beneath her bouncing sandy bangs. "No?"

"N-no! I mean, yes! That-that sounds wonderful, Henrietta."

Her face lit up again, as though he'd just announced she'd won the lottery. "Alright then. Where do you want to go?"

Rath didn't even have to think about that question. "Anywhere but the Beefy Burger. I am so sick of that place."

Henrietta found herself laughing again. "Yes sir. I know a great Vegan place down the road. Unless you can't survive on 'rabbit food.'"

"Apricots." Rath said immediately. "I would love some apricots right about now."

And so, Rath found himself waiting for another half hour for Henrietta to get off work, checking out a stack of books he'd been reading, and then hopping into her car to go eat. It wasn't until he looked at his reflection in the window that he realized: "I have grey eyes."

"Pardon?" Henrietta glanced at him from behind the wheel.

"You said you liked my eyes earlier - you said they were green. But I have grey eyes." He turned to her, and she took another glance.

"You're right. That's odd, I could have sworn they were green... Some people's eyes do change color, though. It usually has to do with what you wear...but that still doesn't make sense, since you're wearing blue... hm, maybe I'm just crazy like that."

She shrugged and kept driving as though nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. Rath, however, found it odd that she had dismissed it so easily. It bothered him. His eyes _had_ been green - when he was alive 3500 years ago.

_Coincidence_.


End file.
